Violated
by jenthemenace
Summary: Temperance Brennan is one of the greatest scientists to ever have walked the earth , but when she is attacked by an unknown assailant she is forced to fight her biggest battle yet , the battle against her own mind.
1. Chapter 1

It was a long nights work for Temperance Brennan, after hours of gruelling work she took the all too familiar walk home following her usual route, although she tried her best to hide it , todays case had taken its toll. She took a turn into a nearby alleyway, hoping to find a shorter route home to her apartment , all she wanted was to be alone right now, but someone was desperate to make sure that wasn't going to happen.

Her senses went into overdrive as she heard footsteps behind her, but by then it was too was over in minutes, but for the sense the world made to her at this moment the minutes might well have been hours. Her training failed her, her strength was gone. All she could do was lay there while he violated her, overcome by the fear that had driven away her anger.

Tears flooded down the forensic anthropologists face as she lay there, thinking or those she loved and wouldn't leave behind and all the whilst he was doing this to her she lay, picturing Angela, Cam, Hodgins, Sweets, and Booth. She couldn't yell: there was a piece of cloth in her mouth with hairs so strong they scratched her tongue. Movement was impossible; he crushed her hands into the pavement with one of his own, and pinned her legs down by digging his knees into her thighs. All she could do was lay there and stare at the broken streetlamp above her.

She knew she should be feeling some amount of pain, but all she felt was a chill that bored its way deep inside her mind as well as her body. He was still there, standing over her with a blade in his hand and a smile on his lips. She eyed the blade warily, before returning her gaze to his face.

A strong shiver wracked her body and a look of pleading formed on her face as his features re arranged and contorted into sheer anger. He grabbed a fistful of her hair and beat her head once upon the ground. Her eyes rolled back slightly before fixing their gaze on his face once more with yet another pleading look.

This enraged him further as he knelt down so his lips were level with her ear. He slowly pressed the blade to her throat, and laughed softly as her breath came in terrified gasps. He nibbled her earlobe slightly before allowing words to form on his tongue.

"You tell anyone about tonight, and I _will _kill you. Understand?"

A feeble nod was all it took for the unknown assailant to get up and return to his black car , leaving her cold, violated and laid there, now dazed by the pain at the base of her skull and by the shock that was threatening to overcome her. She released the breath she had no idea she had been holding in a long blow when she heard his car pull away from the pavement and go screeching up the road.

Her senses were beginning to return to her, she felt pain in her shoulders where he had shoved her into a wall before dragging her to the ground, she felt the place on her face where his hand had muffled her screams, she could feel the blood running down the side of her neck where the blade had been only moments ago.

She wiggled the fingers on her left hand experimentally and nearly cried out as the pain from her broken fingers awoke. Next she tried to move her legs, but the pain in her thighs slowed this dramatically.

After managing to move her legs so her knees were sticking in the air she slowly began to sit up, cradling her injured hand. Next she pulled the cloth from her mouth and made a grab for her jacket with her good hand, but it was too far out of reach with her arms.

Without warning a sound became apparent to her, it was some distance away but getting closer and closer as it came down the road she was lying on. A sound that was all too familiar to her, the sound of someone's high heels clopping down the road in the dead of night, ricocheting off of nearby houses.

She felt panic well up inside her; she didn't want anyone to see her like this. She turned onto her front agonisingly slowly and while ignoring the pain creeping up her legs, arms and ribs and half crawled, half dragged her form into a nearby alleyway. Too late.

The clopping had increased in speed; it was a running pace now, with an all too familiar voice yelling out in panic at the sight of the women on the ground.

She had nowhere to hide, the alleyway was empty. The only choice left to her was to make herself as small as possible, so that's what she did. Ignoring the pain travelling up her arm from her hurt fingers, she wrapped both hands around her knees and bought them as close to her chest as possible, waiting to be discovered.


	2. Chapter 2

**Before I start I just wanted to make it clear that this Fic is set somewhere between series 3 and 4, before Booth and Brennan get together.**

**She had nowhere to hide, the alleyway was empty. The only choice left to her was to make herself as small as possible, so that's what she did. Ignoring the pain travelling up her arm from her hurt fingers, she wrapped both hands around her knees and bought them as close to her chest as possible, waiting to be discovered.**

The clopping stopped a small distance away, Temperance watched as the person stooped down to pick up her jacket and approached her again. As she did so, she rested her head on her hands, trying to pull herself into a ball. The person clearly hadn't seen her face, and was talking softly to her.

"Hello? Don't worry you're safe now, My name is Angela can you tell me your name?"

Angela took a careful step closer, making the women on the ground whimper in fright but not out of fear of what had happened, the fear of being seen by someone she knew.

She let out another whimper, and tried to tell Angela to stop but her voice came out as a whisper that was barely audible.

Clop. Another step. Angela was barely a metre away now, holding the jacket in front of her as if she were about to catch a wild animal.

"I'm just going to put this jacket over your shoulders, alright? Then I'm going to call an ambulance."

Temperance shuffled away slightly and let out a small squeal, making it clear her advances were unwelcome.

"Hey, it's ok I won't hurt you, I promise. Just let me put this over your shoulder… Oh my god!"

The streetlamp she thought was broken had flickered to life, illuminating them both. Angela may not have seen her face but she didn't need to, she knew her best friend better than anyone else on the planet, the unique bone structure and hair colour were enough to give away her identity. Angela took another step forward and wrapped the jacket around Brennan, causing her to struggle under her grip, but Angela held her there until she stopped and sat down beside her, holding her close.

Several moments passed before she raised her head and stared at Angela's warm gaze, they stayed like this for a moment, one looking deep into the other's eyes before she turned her gaze to the streetlamp high above. Angela reached for her phone, "I'm just going to call an ambulance , sweetie"

"NO... Please" Brennan begged in a barely audible whimper, Angela hadn't heard her best friend this scared in a long time, the child from within her shone through and Angela couldn't help but comply to her demands, but Brennan needed medical help, the blood on Angela's scarf from her open neck wound made this obvious, so Angela did the next best thing she knew how to , she scrolled down her contact list and dialled the number.

"hey , sweetie ,I really need your help...I'm at Ashville lane , out the back alley"

"Thanks...Please hurry"

**Authors Note: Thank you for reading chapter 2 of violated, i will try to update this every 2-3 days or more often if possible. Feel free to review with suggestions as I am writing as I go x**


	3. Chapter 3

**"NO... Please" Brennan begged in a barely audible whimper, Angela hadn't heard her best friend this scared in a long time, the child from within her shone through and Angela couldn't help but comply to her demands, but Brennan needed medical help, the blood on Angela's scarf from her open neck wound made this obvious, so Angela did the next best thing she knew how to , she scrolled down her contact list and dialled the number.**

**"hey , sweetie ,I really need your help...I'm at Ashville lane , out the back alley"**

**"Thanks...Please hurry"**

"For god's sake..."

The Camille Saroyan said aloud as she clambered out of bed, pulling on some jeans and a coat, she could hear the rain splashing violently against the plastic window frame and couldn't help but demise that the reason Angela was calling her to the alley was that she had either broken up with Hodgins and was too embarrassed to ask for help , or she was drunk of her head again and couldn't stand. Either way nothing could have prepared her for what she saw.

She pulled up to the street entrance in her little Toyota and reluctantly stepped out into the splashing rain, slamming the door behind her in a not so quiet protest against being woken up so early , she could see a small body in the distance , quivering in the rain, and slowly approached, trying her best to make out the figure past the rainwater which was clouding her eyes,

"Angela...Angela ?

"over here"

She approached the voice,

"Angela what the hell do you think you're...oh my god"

Angela raised her head to reveal a second person, someone she knew quite well. Her hand instantaneously rose to cover her mouth and she gasped in shock. Brennan was the strongest , bravest , toughest and most intelligent woman she had ever met, yet here she was. Lying timidly under Angela, her trench coat draped around her bare shoulders, her legs exposed and looking more vulnerable than ever .Cam was a cop, she didn't have to ask what had happened.

Angela stood up slowly, Brennan re-curling into the foetal position and cowering in the corner. Angela wiped the newly formed tears from the inner corners of her eyes, and slowly walked towards Cam , looking back on Brennan every now and again in a reassuring way, trying to hide how helpless and hopeless she was feeling inside. Cam was still standing in utter disbelief at what she was seeing, but she could tell by the way Angela was acting that they were both going to have to try their best to be strong, for Brennan's sake if nothing else.

"Cam, I'm so sorry ..it's justt...she wass..."

"It's ok" Replied the doctor in the most reassuring voice she could find, "I'm glad you called" Cam didn't even have to ask , all her experience, she knew what was going on. She had gotten to know Brennan over the years and knew she wouldn't be coming to the hospital, Angela's reason's for calling had already become apparent.

Both women turned back round to face the vulnerable Brennan, and without saying another word, Cam took the trench coat and wrapped it properly around Brennan, trying her best to keep the scientist's dignity intact, one last look to Angela , and they took a barely mobile Brennan and walked her to Cam's car, her feet trailing the floor as her injured legs gave way. When they finally reached the door, Cam lay Brennan in the back, Angela sitting with her, Brennan's shaking head in her lap, tears flowing softly down her legs. Cam put the car in gear and drove, to the only place she knew Brennan would feel comfortable, the only place she could truly call home.

**Authors note: so i think i know where i am going with this but if anyone has any other suggestions as to where they could be going, please review and let me know. P.S, a lot of people have asked and, yes, Booth will be coming into the story but only you get to decide how soon.**


	4. Chapter 4

**When they finally reached the door, Cam lay Brennan in the back, Angela sitting with her, Brennan's shaking head in her lap, tears flowing softly down her legs. Cam put the car in gear and drove, to the only place she knew Brennan would feel comfortable, the only place she could truly call home.**

Brennan's cries had softened dramatically and turned into somewhat of a sleepy whimper when Cam's car pulled up outside of the Jeffersonian institute,

"Brennan", "Brennan , wake up" Angela spoke softly, gently shaking her friends shoulders to wake her ,she opened her eyes slowly and for a moment, she couldn't even remember what had happened, she was home, alone , in her comfy bed, safe, where she should be, but sooner or later realisation has to dawn and she jerked bolt upright , violently pulling on the locked door handle in an unsuccessful attempt to escape her own reality, screaming defeated cries of sadness as the pain from her open neck wound and badly bruised legs overwhelmed her system.

"Brennan, Brennan honey calm down, it's me and it's Cam , you're safe, I won't let anybody touch you , ok?" Angela placed a reassuring hand on her friends shoulder. Brenna looked at her , but she couldn't really see her , her mind was in another place, back in the alley. Angela pulled gently on her friends back and somewhere between all the strength of the two women, Angela and Cam managed to get a semi-conscious Brennan through the doors of the lab, and through to Angela's office, where they lay her down on the comfortable sofa-bed. Angela sat down beside her holding her hand, Cam tried her best to remain emotionally distant and go into full doctor mode, she kept telling herself this was any other patient but the harsh truth was , It wasn't, It was her friend , and the best way she could help her right now was by making sure she survived.

"Brennan …" Cam murmured, clearly at a loss of what to say to comfort the noticeably frail woman.

"Don't ok j-just d-don't…" Brennan stammered, hugging herself tightly.

Zoe stared at her shivering form for several moments before moving to stand in front of her.

"Brennan I know you don't want to admit it, but you and I both know what happened tonight and you need to get help at the very least, even if you're not willing to tell the police at least make sure that he hasn't given you some disease or internal injuries." Cam said softly while rubbing her arms gently.

Brennan looked down at the floor, completely defeated. The last ounce of strength and defiance she had against the people who were trying to help her was gone. She untwined her arms from around herself and used her last ounce of strength to pull herself up, with Angela's assistance so that she was upright.

Cam sat down next to her, now gripping the shoulder with no bruises firmly. She was peering into Brennan's eyes with a worried expression on her face. She looked lost, terrified by the ordeal she had been through and unsure of how to overcome the pain she felt. Cam could still see the defiance of defeat written within her features, but it was somehow dulled by the rollercoaster ride of emotions she was feeling.

"Brennan." Cam whispered gently, "Will you let us help you?"

Brennan looked at Cam as if she had only just noticed she was there, her eyes were wide and childlike and her mouth slightly parted with fear. She looked down at Cam's and Angela's hands, which they had entwined with Brennan's own, carefully avoiding her broken fingers.

She stared at them for a moment, then into Cam's eyes before answering with a single stiff nod.

"Ok " Cam said , before delicately taking a look at the wound on Brennan's neck, "Angela, could you please get my suture kit from my desk drawer"

"Sure , no problem " She replied as she stood up and walked off.

Cam had her mouth half open and was about to say something to Brennan, when the re-lighting of the outdoor security light and the sound of someone scanning them self into the building gave Brennan the terrifying feeling that her secret was about to be exposed to another person.

Angela ran breathlessly into the room "Cam , we got a problem".

**Thanks for reading, please review, it encourages me to upload more chapter and p.s, yes booth is on the way !**


	5. Chapter 5

**Cam had her mouth half open and was about to say something to Brennan, when the re-lighting of the outdoor security light and the sound of someone scanning them self into the building gave Brennan the terrifying feeling that her secret was about to be exposed to another person.**

**Angela ran breathlessly into the room "Cam , we got a problem".**

"Bones, where the hell are you? BONES...are you here, wait Angela is that you?" Shouted a familiar voice.

"Booth , hey ..what are you doing here?"

"I'm looking for Brennan, she wasn't in her apartment" Booth said whilst straining over Angela's shoulder , trying to see what was going on in her office .

"Brennan ...isn't here" Stated the artist in her most convincing voice, despite Brennan's obvious sobs which were now completely audible from where the two were standing. Angela moved to stand between Booth and the office door, putting on her best defensive "don't mess with me " face. But this didn't faze Booth , not one bit.

Booth had now made out the two figures in Angela's office, one was the brilliant doctor and his lifelong accomplice , Camille Saroyan, and he knew instantly who the other one was , the one with her head in Cam's lap , the one who was crying.

"What the hell happened Angela, let me past Now!" Booth practically shouted, clearly not fully understanding the sensitivity of the situation. All he could see was that his partner needed his help , and he was going to give it ."Angela , I'm very sorry for this , because I love you like part of my family , and I know Brennan does too, but I swear , if you don't move out of my way I will pull my gun out and shoot you!" Booth said as convincingly as possible , even though he knew he couldn't bring himself to do so in a million years.

"No you won't" Angela stated , she knew Brennan wouldn't want Booth seeing her like this.

Then, much to the surprise of Angela, with one swift movement Booth placed one hand gently under one of her long legs , and the other on her shoulder, and taking a firm grip, but at the same time taking extreme caution not to cause her any hurt or discomfort, he swooped her upside down and placed her in a "Fireman's lift " style carry , so her head was facing down his back and her legs were somewhere in the air, kicking and thrashing wildly in a pathetically girly attempt to try and escape Booth's grasp, a feat she knew herself would be impossible .

"Booth, if you don't put me down...I will...I swear I will..." Angela frantically tried to think of a threat , much to Booth's annoyance, "I will break your belt buckle..?" Even Angela knew she was fighting a losing battle.

"Ok, you do that" Stated Booth , he was done with messing around he was desperate to know what was wrong with Brennan, and, still with Angela in the air , he walked through the door to her office, practically dropping her on her head at the shock of what he saw, he too had been a cop for many years before being promoted to his current job at the FBI, the bare legs and unique bruises were enough to give it away. "Oh my god..Brennan" he said in a barely audible voice before running over to her and kneeling at the side of the sofa, taking her in to a massive hug and vowing never to leave her side again, the sweet smell of her hair filled him and he was overcome with tears at the thought that anyone could ever do anything to harm her. She didn't even care about the pain she was feeling in her bruised and battered shoulders, all she could feel was safety, and for the first time not only that night , but in her life she felt truly supported by the people she truly loved , all of them.

"Booth , can I talk to you outside for a second" asked Cam , Booth hesitantly let go of Brennan, planting a soft kiss on the top of her head and giving her a reassuring look as he walked out, his hand soon being replaced by Angelas.

" Ok , I don't care what time it is, I'm waking up every damn person in the FBI building until the son of a bitch who did this is caught!" Booth shouted , tugging at his hair and showing the strong determination within his voice.

"No, no , we're doing this one ourselves" Cam said " It took us two hours to get her talking, I care about my friend, and giving her to them people would be like feeding her to the wolves, the book's going out of the window for this one Seeley, we can sort this ourselves, it's better for her, for everyone"

"Ok, well of that's the case then I'm going back to the scene, I'm going to catch whoever did this" He stated angrily.

"I'm about to start a medical examination"

"Good, let's catch this bastard".


	6. Chapter 6

**HEYY.. sorry i haven't uploaded in a few days but I've been a bit busy , this chapters a bit longer so hopefully it will make up for it, I think that's probably what i'm going to do from now on , instead of uploading little chapters every day I'm going to upload bigger ones once or twice a week, hope that's OK with everyone xxxxxx**

**"No, no , we're doing this one ourselves" Cam said " It took us two hours to get her talking, I care about my friend, and giving her to them people would be like feeding her to the wolves, the book's going out of the window for this one Seeley, we can sort this ourselves, it's better for her, for everyone"**

**"Ok, well of that's the case then I'm going back to the scene, I'm going to catch whoever did this" He stated angrily.**

**"I'm about to start a medical examination"**

**"Good, let's catch this bastard".**

Booth walked out of the Jeffersonian doors, turning back every few seconds and making cam promise him half hourly updates, Cam turned and walked back towards Angela's office .

"Brennan, you ready to get that neck wound sorted now?"

Brennan froze in shock at the voice; once again she had thought Cam was him. She felt the tingling of relief wash up over as she finally came to her senses, and realized her defences were low. She struggled to raise her head and open her saw eyes to stare at one of the people who had saved her , and was about to again.

A lump quickly rose in her throat as she stared at her, and a small tear trickled down her cheek. She couldn't do it anymore. She couldn't hold back what was happening to her. Shock washed away all signs of relief as she realized that the great waves of pain she had been feeling were all because she couldn't talk about it.

He had muted her with a knife to her throat and a bite on her earlobe. He had told her not to speak, and she had been so shocked about what he had done that she had complied. She had _helped _him.

Brennan stared at Angela once again, she could see the worry and fear etched into her features but that wasn't what struck her first. There was friendship and safety behind those eyes. She could trust Angela, and Cam. As if there had ever been any doubt in the first place.

She tried to open her mouth but found it almost glued shut by the dryness she hadn't even comprehended was there. It took her a while to ease it open, and she winced slightly as she licked her lips to find a crack there.

She knew her voice was going to be raspy and thin, but found herself praying her mind didn't betray her and the right words came out of her mouth. She stared at Cam's features once more before allowing the words to arrange themselves on her tongue.

" I-I need to tell y-you, b-both of you what happened…."

Brennan stared at her now lap while she sat on the bed as Cam gently examined her neck wound. She cringed as she touched around the edges of the cut but made no other movement. Her mind was otherwise occupied.

She was trying to think of a way to tell them everything that had happened in that alleyway, but her mind kept shutting her out and refused to let her access the words she needed. She felt as though her head was shutting down, banning her from telling anyone it's deep dark secret.

Cam placed 5 stitches in her cut , as well as a pad over her cut and wound a clean bandage around her head before securing it into place with a plaster just above her right eye, all the whilst Angela held her hand. Next she handed Brennan a small glass of water with a tablet and watched as she took it. Brennan popped the tablet in her mouth and put the glass to her lips.

She drank thirstily, not realizing how much strain he had put on her body. She finished the glass and set it on the bedside table, frowning at the violent shake that travelled up her arm as she did this.

Cam next checked her shoulders and her ribs, and banding them up as before. By the time she was finished she resembled a mummy. Angela helped her to pull the coat and blankets that were around her waist up to her shoulders, and gently tied the front up while she moved her arms though, wincing at the pain it caused her.

"Well it looks like you were lucky, just a couple of bruises and relatively un-serious rib breaks." Cam said matter-of-factly.

Brennan nodded, staring at her broken fingers and sighing.

Cam sat down on the edge of the bed next to her, and stared at her nervous expression for a moment. She sighed after a couple of minutes of awkward silence, realizing Brennan would not be the one to initiate the conversation, and gave Angela a look.

"Brennan … I don't want to force you to tell me what happened, and if you feel under any obligation to do so…" Angela murmured softly, placing a reassuring hand on her back.

"I-I don't." Brennan replied, hating the way her voice shook. "I need to tell s-someone."

"Do you want to get some sleep then tell me or shall we do this now?"

Brennan stared up at Cam, knowing full well that she had to do this now or she would never do it. Slowly she opened her mouth and gave them the answer.

Angela nodded and shuffled closer to her, so she could place her arm right the way around her shoulders and waited patiently.

Brennan opened her mouth and closed it soon after several times, a bemused expression forming on her face.

"Brennan?" Cam asked with a hint of confusion.

"I-I don't know where t-to start." Brennan muttered, looking down and her hands with a red tinge appearing on her face.

"How about you start with when you left the hospital?" Angela suggested.

She nodded and closed her eyes for a moment, trying to remember everything that went on before the attack.

"I- I remember talking to Hodgins in the car park, who offered me a ride home if I need it, then I was walking out of the car park and…. I…."

Brennan screwed her face up in concentration as she attempted to remember what exactly she did after that.

"I was walking down the road outside the FBI gates… It was noisy, three cars had just pulled in past me and Booth gave me wave, after that I'm not sure…"

"Brennan just take your time, I'm sure the memories will come back to you."

"I-I'm not sure I want them to…" She muttered.

Cam gave the shoulder she was holding a reassuring, squeeze, letting her know it was ok to continue.

"I was thinking a lot, I wasn't really paying attention as I walked and I nearly got ran over by a b-black c-car…" Brennan screwed her eyes shut as she realized that was the same black car with tinted windows that _he _owned.

Cam moved slightly and stared up at the ceiling, "What were you thinking about?"

"I-I was thinking about what you and Angela had said earlier about Booth…"

Brennan screwed her face up as she tried to keep her mind from jumping to the next image in her head.

"Can you remember what roads you turned down?"

She shook her head before continuing.

"I stopped about half way down Ashville lane, I felt like something was wrong and I realized the car… h-he was still there… f-f-following me…"

Angela started rubbing her back once more, and placed a reassuring hand over her own as realization dawned on her.

"That car that nearly ran you over was that the same one?"

Brennan gave a small nod.

Cam blew out a long sigh, her anger and outrage clear.

"Are you ok to continue?" She asked gently.

She gave a feeble nod and opened her mouth to speak once more.

"H-he came out of nowhere... one minute I-I was standing the next I was on the ground... he ripped my j-jacket off…I tried to fight back but, he hit me over the head with something..."

Brennan made a loud gasping sound, as though she was in a swimming pool and had just come up for air. She felt the grip Angela had on her hands tighten and the rubbing on her back intensify slightly.

"He... he… got a-all my clothes off and he… dug h-his thighs into my legs... and held my hands really tight on the ground…. And h-he… "

Brennan squeezed her eyes shut and placed her good hand over one of her ears, moaning loudly as she remembered the feeling of him hurting her. Cam cradled her head in the crook of her neck and murmured several words of comfort before she continued.

"After" She spat out the world like a snake would spit venom. "He s-stood over me and stared at me, with this smile on his face… the h-he held a knife to my throat and told me if I ever t-told anyone h-he would find me and k-kill me."

Brennan sighed as tears rolled down her cheeks, and Angela's words of comfort came through large sobs of her own.

They stayed like that for a while, Brennan allowing the mingled relief and fear of telling someone to take full effect, Cam desperately trying to stop herself form crying.

"Oh Brennan... Why didn't you let us help you…?" Angela sobbed as she held the frail woman.

Brennan blew out a long sigh. "I don't know. I didn't feel like I could trust anyone. Not after what he had done…"

"Do you trust me?"

Brennan shifted around in Angela's grip until she was facing her, two sets of tear strained eyes locking onto one and other. Slowly she nodded.

"Then... Brennan I'm going to say something to you, and I know you won't like it but-"

"You want me to go to the police." Brennan muttered with a dark expression on her face.

"Yes Brennan, Yes I do."

Brennan stared around the room for a moment, allowing the sudden change in her feelings to truly take hold. She felt more confident than she had in a while, like she could finally get up and get on with her life, but it was more than that and she knew it.

She was angry. Angry at the one who had did this to her, and she wanted revenge. She wanted him to pay for everything that he had done, she wanted him to feel as scared as she did right now.

The dark expression that had taken hold of Brennan unnerved Cam slightly.

"Bb-Brennan? You alright?"

"I'll do it. Call the police." Brennan said with more determination and force than Cam had heard in days.

"OK, first thing tomorrow we'll get Booth" Angela stated.

"But until then , you're both staying at mine" Cam added.

"W-What?" Brennan protested.

"N-ah, No buts , I'm stressed enough without having to worry about you two"

"Fine, come on then" Angela said, her and Cam once again taking Brennan by an arm each and helping her out of the office, towards the door, Cam locking up the massive building, and heading down the steps, to the car once more.


End file.
